The New Reaper
by A of Spades
Summary: Karin is tired of siting around doing nothing and getting nowhere. So she goes to find answers and gets thrown into the adventure of a lifetime. Where will it take her only one way to find out.R@R criticism is welcome but don't over do it
1. Tired

Hey so this is my first story on here so don't be to harsh but constructable criticism is welcome.

disclaimer:in a perfect world i would own bleach ...but i don't ...so ya enjoy

* * *

><p>"hah" I sighed staring up at the ceiling pondering. It had been a month since my brother ichigo had lost his shinigami powers. I could feel ichigo had no ,spiritual pressure, as I heard rukia call it once, and he couldn't be hiding it because he had no skill when it came to controlling that humongous reiatsu of his. Me on the other hand had found out that hollows were attracted to high amounts of spiritual pressure so I had taught myself to hide and sense reiatsu. I could now completely hide my reiatsu without thinking but my reiatsu sensing still needed some work but it would do. Though the final nail in the coffin was that he couldn't see or sense ghosts.<p>

Yet he still refused to tell me anything , so here I find myself once again lying in my bed staring at the ceiling running over what I know so far. 'ghuah its not enough I want answers yet I don't know how , ichigo won't tell me and I haven't seen or sensed that one kid….what was his name ...oh ya toshiro.' He had saved me from a big hollow about a few years back but I hadn't seen him since. 'Tch I need to find answers I got to think hmm...I GOT IT!'. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs.

What happened next was almost like clock work karin by this time had it down to a science . (Step1. A greeting) "Karin my lovely daughter you have come down to hug your loving father well come here." he said as he vaulted the table and jumped at Karin. (Step 2. a reception) Ishin (there father) was stopped short however arms outstretched as his face collided with the bottom of karins shoe. "Quite it you old goat" she replied. (Step 3. end of conversation) She then proceeded to 'gently' kick him across the room into the wall , were he stayed to cry over his poster of there mom. He was mumbling something about why was his daughter being so mean and then something about rejection. After that it became unintelligible between the wailing. Turning to her younger sister she continued talking to her "hey yuzu I'm going out for a while so don't worry if I come back late ok." "Ok bye" and with that karin was out the door. "alright time to get to work"turning towards the park she thought 'I need someplace quiet were I could sit motionless and not be disturbed and the park will be perfect for what I have in mind.'

karins pov

"aaahh" sighing I sat down under a nice tree good thing I was wearing pants and a t-shirt a skirt would've been uncomfortable and don't even get me started on a dress. It was quite a beautiful summer day 'its a good day to play soccer but I have more important matters to attend to.' my plan was simple I knew that ichigo was a shinigami that much is for certain so there had to be some place he could go as a shinigami so all I need to do is search for the remnants of ichigos reiatsu follow the path and see if I can find any place out of the ordinary. I needed to find a place that wasn't average, someplace he wouldn't normally go to. This is easier said than done of course it takes a lot of concentration so my body will be very still so the park is perfect.

'alright time to get started' relaxing my muscles I closed my eyes and I opened my mind trying to find a remnant of his reiatsu. Bingo I found a trace not far from were I was sitting ,setting my mind I followed the trace it was thin but I could follow it, the path ran all over town. There was the normal places like school, and uryu, orehime, and chads house which were to be expected. Then there were other places where I found an unusual high amount of reiatsu which is probably where he had fought some hollow or something. Our house was a given I wasn't surprised to find a lot of reiatsu there, I had almost covered half the city when the path seemed to hit a wall beyond it there was nothing and then I could sense it on the other side the path went in and out so that meant …... uhhhmmm. I didn't know what that meant but whatever it was it was blocking me from all angles it was like a dome of nothing a complete vacuum of reiatsu.

'Well that's not suspicious at all' i commented sarcasticly. Opening my eyes I stood up my cramped muscles groaning against the effort. Staring up at the sky the sun was low but still burning bright so it looked about 4-4:30 'good its not to late in the day.' Yawning I stretched my cramped muscles and dusted of my pants. "Time to get some answers!" I stated walking to my destination.

* * *

><p>i hoped you enjoyed the first chapter read and review<p> 


	2. Answers

Here is the second chapter hope you like.

disclaimer:Once again i dont own bleach sadface :(

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the unsightly candy shop she new to be yuzu's favorite candy shop and she had admit she liked it to. The owner of the shop was a man by the name Urahara Kisuke a strange man to say the least and sometimes it seems as if he could read minds constantly making witty remarks behind that stupid fan of his. Staring at the strange shop she wondered why it had never come to her before maybe it was because she had to focus to feel the slight re-manes of spiritual energy and it wasn't just her brothers there were others mixed in. She could also feel that one kids uuuhhh what was his name …... toshiro that was it ya him. Him and that one busty lady what was her name ….. well any way it was either a coincidence (Which was highly unlikely) or this was the place. Stepping inside she could here some voices coming from the back so she let them be and decided to browse.<p>

A few minutes later urahara stepped out from the back to find the young Karin Kurosaki browsing his store. "Ah miss kurrosaki to what do I owe the pleasure of you coming to my humble shop?" he asked in his normal cheery mood. So she responded in kind "Oh nothing I just came to see if you could help me with some trouble I've been having." trying to keep her face composed as to not give anything away. "Well then what is it ill try to help you to the best of my abilities." he smiled for me to continue. "Straight to the point then." taking a deep breath she posed her next question. "Urahara what do you know about shinigami?" "Well in mythology..." he started before he got cut of. "No I don't mean myth I mean real life shinigami what do you know?" Restating her original question only this time a bit more forcefully. Taking out his fan he he replied with a smile "My dear karin what would an ordinary shop owner like me know about such things" Ok this was starting to irritate her "Cut the crap urahara I can feel it my brother ichigo and toshiro who I know both to be shinigami have been here amongst other things and and your telling me you know nothing!" she glared at the man daring him to contradict her but what she saw was a look of slight surprise and intrigue on his face Something she said must have got to him because he immediately closed his fan and became serious "Here is not the place for this conversation follow me." he stated turning around and gesturing for her to follow.

They enter a small room with a table right in the middle of it he gestures her to sit and does so himself right across from her. A large man then enters the room and serves them both tea. "Thank you tessai please watch the shop would you" The man nodded in response and walked out into the shop. The two sat in silence for awhile just drinking there tea. Urahara finally broke the silence "So how much do you know about shinigami?" he inclined. "Not much just bits and pieces I know about hollows and I know that shinigami fight them. I also know that hollows are attracted to high amounts of reitsu as I've heard it been called so I trained myself to reduce the amount I put out to a bare minimum if any." after that statement she saw a surprised look on his face but dismissed it and carried on. "I know my brother used to be a shinigami and Rukia is one along with toshiro and his big breasted friend that's about all I know."

Finishing what she wanted to say silence fell over the two as she waited for Urahara's response and she didn't have to wait long. "So how did you find this shop it has a spiritual sealing barrier which lets out no reiatsu?" he asked interested in how she would answer his question. "So that's what that was anyhow it may have sealed in the reiatsu but there's always when they walk that they leave a small trace and following that you can find many trails that lead strait to you so that's how." He stared at her in slight surprise and hen burst into laughter to the shock of karin wondering what the heck was so funny and she said as much. "oh" he said wiping a tear from his eye "its just you and your brother are so different. Your brother couldn't sense or control his reiatsu to save his life and here you are untrained and unknowledgeable and you just did something very few can do let alone on there first try." after making that statement he doubled over in laughter again. Not sure what to do after that she just sat there waiting for the mans laughter to die down

"Alright " he sighed as his laughter died down "I do believe I should fill you in but since I'm a bad story teller ill let Yoruichi tell you." turning his head to the side he called into the next room. "Yoruichi you heard all that right? " "Yes I did." the person or more rather a cat responded stepping into the room karin raised her eyebrow but other then that there was no sine that she had registered the cat as the speaker. "You don't look to shocked." the black cat said. "I'm not I've seen hollows and shinigami and just learned I'm better then my brother at something other than soccer and grades" that last statement sent around a few chuckles. "Why should I be surprised that I'm having a conversation with a cat."she said matter o factly. "Well it makes sense when you put it that way" the cat responded "so were do you want me to start?" she asked karin. "at the beginning I want to start at how ichigo got involved in all this"she stated calmly but at the inside she was bursting at the seams with questions because she finally found some one who would talk to her. "alright but you should call your home and make up an excuse cause if we start at the beginning it'll take a while so you could sleep here tonight" urahara said. "Alright ill do that." getting up and walking to the phone in the shop when she turned around and smiled "and thanks for talking to me I've tried but your the first person to actually talk to me." saying that she turned and walked out to call her family.

"Yes dad I don't need you to bring me stuff...no no that's ok really …..IF I WAS OVER THERE I WOULD HIT YOU...sigh...yes dad I'm really ok yes mmm hmm ok by. "sigh" Sheesh her dad could be a real pain sometimes._ Hanging up the receiver she walked into the other room and sat down when Yoruichi started speaking "alright now where do I begin ah I got it how about the accident at your clinic a couple years ago" Karin nodded her approval and they continued to talk about how he started to become a soul reaper how he lost his powers how urahara helped him get them back his adventures in the Seireitei and saving rukia._ Then the betrayal of Aizen and his training after wards. His vizzard training and how he dove straight into Hueco Mundo to save Orihime. His fight with the espada and his final fight with Aizen which took his powers. Karin sat through all of this asking the occasional question but over all soaking in all the information. They stopped about eleven o'clock when Yoruichi finally finished her talk.

"Well that was a lot to take in" karin said still trying to run through it all making sure she didn't miss hear anything. "Yes,yes it is" urahara stated matter o factly after he took a sip of the tea ururu had brought them. Looking up at the clock he noticed what time it was "well I do believe its time to retire for the night ururu could you show karin to a room we will continue this conversation in the morning everyone good night"he said as he stood up and walked away. "come this way please" a shy voice said from behind her. Getting up she followed ururu to the room she would be staying in. Seeing it was already prepared she thanked ururu and walked in falling asleep as soon as she got comfortable.

* * *

><p>alright i hope you enjoyed ill try to get chapters out as fast as possible so if you like it so far hang with me more to come<p>

and dont forget to read and review :)


	3. Business

Allright chapter three done. thanks for the reviws and i did take them to heart and i was already working on what you guys suggested so i was reassured that i was making the right decision. I am defiantly a bovice roghter so i thank you for your advice i hope you all like this chapter.

Disclaimer: oh you all Know i don't own bleach but i like reading it so here you go.

* * *

><p>Karin couldn't remember the last time she had a good night sleep. It seemed as though a giant weight was lifted of her conscious and she awoke completely refreshed. Getting up off the futon the first thing that greeted her was the smell of something delicious cooking down the hall. So she followed her nose to the source of the delicious food.<p>

She entered the room they had talked in last night to find Ururu serving up bowls of food while Tessai held a giant pot filled with food. Around the table sat Urahara Jinta and Yoruichi (as a cat).

The aroma reached her nose and she heard her stomach grumble in anticipation. Hearing this Urahara looked up looked up and smiled at the blushing girl.

"Come on" Urahara beckoned "sit down and eat we'll discus business after breakfast." he said

Karin agreed with the man_ yes business could definitely wait till later for now lets start with the innocent food that had been set in front of me _she thought and dug in.

"So Karin did you sleep well?" Urahara asked taking a sip of his tea and sighing in gratitude.

* * *

><p>"Yes I did sleep well thank you."she responded and then she decided it was time to change the topic to more important matters.<p>

"So what was this 'business' you were talking about at breakfast?" she inquired slightly confused as to what 'business' they had yet to discus.

Urahara looked over at Yoruichi. An understanding seemed to pass between them and she nodded so he started "Straight to the point then we (gesturing to himself and Yoruichi) were surprised to say the least when you told us how well you are able to control your reiatsu so well."

"Considering your brothers incompetence in the matter." at that a chorus of laughter went around the table and everyone thought that incompetence may not of been a strong enough word to describe how completely inept he was at the subject.

After a while the laughter slowly died down and Urahara wiped a tear from his eye. When everyone recomposed them selves Urahara started up again.

So as I was saying, you say you are quite skillful in the matter and it can be by the fact that I can barely feel you right now."

Karin slightly blushed at the comment she was given and kept on listening.

"And as the saying goes don't waste talent that's right in front of you."he paused right here for what he felt was dramatic affect.

Karin looked up slightly at this statement something in his tone told her that he was leading up to something and she had a slight inkling in the back of her head as to what it was. She nodded her head pushing him on to what she knew was coming.

Seeing the slight nod he continued on"So we were wondering if you wanted to become a shinigami like your brother?" he asked hopefulness in his eyes and there it was out in the open she had been right this was what he had been leading up to but that didn't however make it any less difficult to come up with an answer to it.

_On one hand this could be a great opportunity to protect her family and friends and keep them safe especially because ichigo couldn't keep them safe and it would be easier than kicking a soccer ball at hollows. That was very difficult especially when there was more than one. _She thoughtbut something had been bothering her about all this and so she said as much.

"How would you go about training me" she asked looking up at Urahara.

"I don't catch your meaning?" he responded his confusion showing on his face.

What I mean is how would I become a shinigami would it be the same thing as Ichigo _...cause I'm not sure if I could handle that." _she she said keeping that last part to herself not wanting to voice her misgivings.

Urahara seemed to understand her and moved quickly to reassure her. "No, no on the contrary for one we have a lot more time to train you so you will be prepared and secondly since we have the time that your brother did not have we will not be using the shattered shaft."

She let out a relaxing sigh at that last bit of knowledge. _Good that's one less thing to worry about cause I dont know if I would have even considered becoming a soul reaper if I had to go through that._ She thought as she let out another sigh.

He wasn't quite done yet though so he continued. "In the end the result is the same you will become a vissord but the way we go about it will be much safer than the shattered shaft training. Bear in mind it is still dangerous but the percentages of you surviving are much higher."

She thought it through once more and found she liked the idea of fighting hollows and protecting her family at the same time and with less danger involved of becoming a soul reaper she could live with her inner hollow some people already called her violent so why not add to the madness.

A smirk grew across the girls lips at the idea of being able to fight finally and for being on the inside loop for once.

"I take by the evil smirk on your face this idea meets some sort of merit." Urahara said smiling seeing the smirk that had formed on the girls lips and the look in her eyes that just spelled out how much she loved the idea.

"hehehe" she chuckled in a way that could make low level hollows shake in fear she looked up at Urahara a smirk plastered on her face eyes burning.

"Urahara" she said and he nodded for her to continue "When do we start." At this the man smiled pulled out his fan and started to chuckle "I had hoped you'd say that follow me." he said standing up he moved to the entrance to the basement beckoning Karin to follow.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading ill be coming out with more as soon as possible so just stay with me.<p>

Until then RR and enjoy your bad selves


	4. Weapons

Hey there it took a bit cause it was a lot of writing but i got it done and here it is chapter four.

Disclaimer:I do not in any way own bleach I barely own any thing enjoy

* * *

><p>As they reached the bottom Karin looked around in amazement "Man, you said it was big but I wouldn't have thought it to be this big." she said admiring the giant training ground that seemed to go on forever.<p>

"Yes it took me quite a long time to create but it has served many a purpose and will continue to do so for hopefully a long time to come." he said dismissing the subject but he couldn't help a smile as he walked over to a table which was scattered with multiple different items. Picking up a pair of gloves he turned and tossed them to her.

Catching them she turned them over and examined them. They were a pair of fingerless gloves made with a hard material similar to that of leather. On the back of both gloves there was a pennant that covered the back of the hand made of some sort of hard colorless crystal.

She turned to Urahara confused as to what he had in mind. "What are these for?" she asked looking him in the eye and he smiled. "Put them on and I'll tell you. Slipping on the gloves she made a fist with her hands stretching the material and feeling it mold to her hands.

"Alright you've got them on how do they fit."he asked watching her examine the gloves. He was very proud of the work he did being as they were specifically made for training her.

"They fit very well now what are they for?"she asked repeating her previous question hoping he would give her an answer this time.

"Why those are for your training." he said cheerily and bringing out his fan. Seeing the confusion still on her face he continued. "See unlike you Ichigo had previous experience as a shinigami before we trained him which made making him a shinigami easier so we're going to train you before we make you a soul reaper get it?" he said praying she would get it cause he hoped she wasn't like her brother in how he needed to dumb it way down before he would get it.

A look of understanding crossed her face and he let out a sigh _At least she isn't stupid that will make things much easier. _He thought very much relieved.

"So how do they work" she asked fully understanding what they were for but not how they worked.

"Well there are four parts to being a shinigami first is hakudo (the art of hand to hand fighting) the crystal on the back works as a catalyst for you to focus your energy to. That energy is is impossible to transfer directly into your human body from your soul but like how you can put energy into a soccer ball this is basically the same concept."he lectured in his 'I know every thing' voice smiling behind that stupid fan of his.

"Lets try it out shall we. Focus some energy into it and hit that bolder over there." He said pointing to a large rock a few feet away.

_Well I hope this works_ she thought as she Walked up to the bolder and put her left foot in front of her and her right foot behind her and squatting down she formed her stance. Pulling her right arm back she pushed reiatsu into the glove and started to feel the pressure build as the the crystal on the back started glowing dark purple.

She had been dieing to hit something ever since her brother said she was crazy for thinking that he was a shinigami and this was her chance. A roar escaped her lips as she slammed her fist into the rock releasing all the built up pressure and anger all at once.

As soon as her fist made contact the bolder exploded sending dust and small pieces of rock into the air. A giant cloud of dust covered the area. When the cloud of dust finally cleared Karin stood there smirking but the rock was nowhere to be seen barely a trace remained.

"Wow Karin so what do you think?" the shop owner sang pride flowing from his voice.

"This thing is awesome." she nearly shouted walking back to the table "so whats next?" she asked the eagerness all too evident in her voice as she looked over the items left.

Coming to a pair of sneakers stopped, and observed them more closely _these are just like the ones i have on right now now why would he have these. _

Picking them up she turned to Urahara with a puzzled look on her face. "What are these for and why do they look like mine?" she growled at the man who was standing there looking just too innocent in her opinion his fan covering his face but she could see the smile in his eyes.

"My dear Karin those are also for hakudo but they are also for your hoho(fast movement) training and in this modern society we couldn't send you out in a different pair that look like my clogs could we now or would you prefer that."he said chuckling behind his fan.

Karin took a slight half step back horrified at the idea of going to school wearing clogs. Then she glared at the man "You wouldn't dare" she threatened the man before her who had even dared suggest she wear clogs.

"No no I wouldn't" he said trying to cool down the teen considering she still had the gloves on and they were starting to glow. Seeing this he decided to change the subject as not to be on the wrong end of that punch which had just decimated that rock.

It brought shivers to his spine to be on the wrong end of that punch and it wasn't just the damage it could do he could handle that. No it was the look of pure fury in her eyes that scared him the most if looks could kill he knew any one on the wrong end of that glare would be completely incinerated. The look she gave was on par with Yoruichi, Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Commander it was truly a frighting thing.

"So what do they do?" she asked snapping the man out of his thoughts. He smiled noticing she was trying to calm down and continued.

"Those shoes are just like your gloves they have the same type crystal that's been fragmented and inserted into the bottom of the shoes. It will take more time for you to learn shunpo but a kick with those shoes will work just like your gloves do you get it"he asked.

She nodded as she put on the shoes happy with his explanation... for now. Standing up she walked back to the table seeing what else was there. "So what else do you got for me or is that it?" she asked not sure if there was any more he had to give her.

Walking up behind her he picked up a black box and opened it. What Karin saw inside the box was a metal bracelet a few inches long and had straps on the bottom so you wouldn't have to slide it over your hand just clip it on your forearm. Intricate designs flowed across the bracelet like water over stones _It truly is a beautiful bracelet. _She thought admiring the design _but what do I need jewelry for. s_he wondered still staring at the bracelet.

As if reading her mind Urahara started to explain pride dripping from his voice at his most recent invention "this my dear Karin is no mere piece of jewelry this is a..." he stopped and looked at Karin and smiled. (never a good sign just sayin)

"What, what is it what were you going to say?" the girl asked anticipation getting the best of her almost pleading the shop owner to tell her but she wasn't going to do that she still had her pride to think about.

"You know I think it would be easier if I showed you then explained ." he said pulling the bracelet out of the box smiling the whole time. "Here put this on" he said as he tossed her the bracelet.

Catching the bracelet with one hand she made sure not to drop it _That would not be good._ She thought as she flipped the piece of metal over to get a good look at the straps They were simple straps made specifically for putting it on without help _Well that was a good thing_ she thought as she didn't want to ask Urahara for help.

Attaching the bracelet to her right arm she noted gladly that it was slightly padded and fit to her forearm perfectly.

"There its on now what do I do."she asked without looking up at the man still smiling ear to ear.

"Alright Karin just do what you did before and put some of your reiatsu into that bracelet and watch it go to work." he said.

Not questioning the man she focused her energy on the bracelet. Her eyes widened in amazement as she watched the bracelet glow dark purple and slowly remove itself from her arm leaving behind a strange tingling feeling in its wake. Flowing outward the mass of purple energy enlarged and took the form of a katana. Without even realizing it she reached out and grabbed what looked to be the hilt.

Upon grabbing the hilt the purple glow dispersed and in her hand she held a beautiful sword. The blade seemed to shine reflecting the light of the room. She could barely feel the weight as she found the blade to be well balanced and it almost seemed to flow with her body as she slashed the sword through the air. The guard was a simple circle but she found this to be elegant in its own way. Moving her hand to get a better look at the hilt it was wrapped in purple cloth and a short strand of the same cloth flowed from the end.

_What a beautiful sword _she thought as she finished examining the blade in her hand.

Watching her look the blade Urahara couldn't help but admire the blade _It truly is a magnificent blade. _he thought.

Then he heard a voice beside him "It's a really nice blade" the voice said looking down he found Yoruichi siting there also watching Karin as she swung the blade through the air getting a feel for the weapon that had been given to her.

"She is going to go far I can just feel it and I feel honored to be at her beginning." he said as they looked on at the girl before them both just sinking in the feeling of contentment.

Then feeling something Urahara smiled and broke the silence and said "I see you brought her along I wasn't sure she would come.

"Are you kidding she jumped at the chance as soon as I told her." she said chuckling at the memory when they both heard a shout from behind them.

"So Urahara why the sudden change of heart in training me." Said the energetic voice and they both turned around to find Tatsuki Arisawa standing behind them cracking her knuckles that ever present smirk on her face.

Uruhara pulled out his fan and started fanning himself "Ahhhh miss Arisawa welcome to my humble basement it is truly nice to see you"he exclaimed in his sing-song voice smiling at the raven haired girl.

"Humble my foot you realize this thing is like triple the size of our school grounds right?" she asked and a look that said 'Are you serious' on her face.

"Yes I realized this now for your earlier question." he said and turned to face Karin who was still swinging her sword. "You are here to be a training partner with our newest addition to the 'I know Ichigo's secret' group." he said smiling gesturing to the girl swinging her sword around.

Tatsuki looked over the mans shoulder at the figure swinging her sword S_he looks familiar. _She thought and then her eyes widened in realization. "KARIN!" she yelled staring at the girl.

Karin turned her head to see who had yelled her name and when she saw who it was her eyes widened and yelled back "T-TATSUKI!"

They both stood there in shock and pointed at each other. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" they both exclaimed simultaneously.

"It's good to see you both know each other so this will easier"said the chuckling shop keeper.

* * *

><p>Ohhh tatsukis here what will happen next. I hope you guys enjoyed my weapons it took some time to think them up and if you have any questions feel free to ask.<p>

P.S. the four things a shinigami is supposed to know are 1 hakudo (hand to hand fighting) 2 hoho (quick movement) 3 zanjutsu (the art of the sword) and 4 kido (demon arts or spirit arts)

well ill try and come out with chapters as quick as possible so read and review :) :) :)


End file.
